Complicated
by Princess Livia of Dolona
Summary: Before she became a hero she was a little girl, before he tried to destroy the dimension he was a little boy, before any of that drama they were friends. Bloom and Valtor have known each other for as long as they can remember, they watched each other grow up, but when they find themselves on opposite sides of a war they realize just how complicated things can get.
1. First Meeting

First Meeting (Bloom 5, Valtor 7)

"It is much too soon to be discussing marriage Marion." My father said to my mother.

I was leaning against the throne room door straining to hear their conversation.

"It is never too early to start thinking about these things Oritel." My mother replied.

"She's five." He countered

"Exactly." My mother fired back.

"did you know it's rude to eavesdrop."

I jumped away from the door as a new voice joined those of my parents. I looked around wildly and my eyes fell on a boy, not much older than me, leaning against one of the walls smirking. He was very pale, tall for our age, with sandy blond haired and grey eyes.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked rhetorically "Who are you anyway."

He peeled himself off of the wall and extended his hand "They call me Valtor."

I took his hand and shook it. "Well they call me Bloom."

"It's very nice to meet you Bloom." Valtor replied "But you never answered my question."

I went over our entire conversation in my mind before I realized that he was referring to the way he had caught me, leaning against the throne room door listening to my parents fight.

"Yes," I replied "I know it's rude to eavesdrop but it is ok when you factor in the fact that they were talking about me."

He was nodding before I even finished my statement "You have got a point." He conceded.

"Yeah," I replied, flipping my shoulder length fiery red hair over my shoulder "I know." Suddenly, a thought struck me. "Why are you here?"

"My parents are here." He replied, his eyes not meeting mine "I was bored so I decided to wander around."

There was something off about his story but being the young naïve girl I was I let his suspicious cover slide. "Well come on, lets go to the garden."

"Wait; now I'm curious, what are they talking about in there?" He jerked his head towards the door.

"They are trying to decide who I'm going to marry." I snorted appalled by the idea of marriage.

"Who's on the list?" Valtor asked curiously, leaning his head on the door.

"I don't know," I replied, placing a hand on my hip "Someone interrupted me before I could hear."

"Well, now I'm on your side, so are you going to listen or not?"

I debated for all of about two seconds before I decided that I was really curious about who my parents wanted me to get married to.

"How about Nabu, that noble from Tides?" My mother asked.

"He's already engaged to the princess of Tides." My father replied

"Prince Thoren of Eraklyon."

"No."

"Prince Sky."

There was the sound of shuffling from the other side of the door. "That could be a possibility, how soon could we have the Earklyon royal family here?"

I groaned and just barely kept from banging my head against the door.

"You hate the prince of eraklyon." It wasn't a question.

"With every fiber of my being." I replied "He's a pompous jerk who thinks that he controls everyone around him, and besides, I honestly thought that he was already engaged to some witch named Diaspro."

"You know, for a fairy you can be very dark at times."

I jerked up and stared at the boy who was quickly becoming my best friend "How did you know I was a fairy?" I asked.

He chuckled "I'm a wizard so I can sense your powers from down the hall."

"You're a wizard?" I gasped surprised; I had never met a wizard before.

"Yep," he replied proudly smirking down at me. "And one day I'm going to be the most powerful wizard in the magical dimension."

"Well, I'll be the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension and we can be powerful together."

He chuckled and there was something almost sinister about the sound. I took a step back and his laughing stopped immediately.

"What's wrong Bloom?" He asked

"Your laugh," I replied "It made you sound evil."

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "I didn't mean to scare you."

The tone of his voice was so soft, innocent, that I couldn't help but approach him again and place a hand on his face. "You didn't scare me." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Bloom." He said, gripping my wrist and taking my hand away from his face.

Any sensible person would have been terrified of is sudden change in attitude but I wasn't. His darker side made him even more attractive in my eyes. It was what made him human to me.

"I get angry too and people become afraid of me." I said matter-of-factly.

The dark glare in his eyes brightened immediately and he laughed. "I don't believe that anyone could ever be afraid of you." He said.

"When I'm angry my hair catches on fire." I said. He stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded watching as his face twisted probably trying to imagine it.

"Alright than, you can be dangerous."

I beamed oddly happy that he thought of me as dangerous.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, realizing that he knew my age but I didn't know his.

"I'm seven." He said proudly

"How long are you going to be here?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Today or in general?" he asked

"Both"

"I'm probably going to have to leave soon today but I can come back every day" He promised

"Really?" I asked, probably more excited about seeing this boy again than I should have been.

"Really" He replied, nodding his head once.

"Well, in that case I will be awaiting your next visit." I said

He smirked. The throne room door opened and my mom and dad walked out. The stopped the second they saw Valtor.

"Bye Bloom." He said to me before turning and running off down one of the hallways.

"Who was that?" My mother asked "is he one of your friends?"

I thought about the question for a minute before I nodded "Yes, yes he is."

I didn't know it yet but that was the first of many meetings me and Valtor would have.


	2. Birthday Wishes

**I do not own Winx club, also this chapter is dedicated to Valtoress**

Birthday Wishes (Bloom 7, Valtor 9)

The trouble with running around a very large castle completely alone is that you are very vulnerable to attacks, this was a lesson I was learning because I had been walking around when a dark cloaked figure fell from the ceiling and landed on me.

A hand wrapped around my mouth so that I couldn't scream, and I felt myself be pulled up against a body.

"Dragon Fury." I muttered through the hand, fire exploded from my hands and a startled gasp rang from my captor. Not exactly the scream of pain I had been hoping for but at least my captor had let go.

"Reveal yourself unless you want me to do it again." I said, holding my hand out as if I was about to cast a spell.

"When did you learn to control your powers?" Valtor asked, looking disapprovingly at the charred part of his long burgundy jacket.

"Oh, Valtor, you scared me" He chuckled "I mean, out of all the ways you could have gotten into the palace you chose the creepiest and most stalkerish way imaginable."

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know I would land on you, I didn't even know you were in this wing, so I am not a stalker and as for entering the castle, how else was I supposed to get in, take the front door?"

"Well, no." This conversation occurred practically every time Valtor visited me. He would always find new ways to get into the palace without my parents knowing. It wasn't an ideal situation but at least I got to see him often.

"I was considering the front doors, they were wide open, and no one was guarding them." He got a very familiar sinister twinkle in his eyes "But this way was more fun."

I sighed and crossed my arms. I had met Valtor a little under two years ago and his dark side still surprised me, I'm not even sure why.

"Wait. Valtor suddenly said looking startled "why were the doors opened and unguarded..."

"Because it's my birthday." I said

"What are your parents getting you, kidnapped?"

"That's not funny." I said, crossing my arms "but, if you truly wanted to know, they just didn't want to get into the hassle of waiting for the guards to open the door every time a new party guest arrived."

"And they don't have guards standing there because…?"

I shrugged "maybe they are there just hiding."

"I still don't think it's safe." He muttered, grabbing my hand as I started walking again.

"You don't believe anything about this palace is safe." I reminded gently

"True, but remember, I've found hundreds of ways to sneak into this place."

I shrugged, "A technicality."

"Technicality my…" I put a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Don't finish that sentence." I said, my hand still over his mouth. He rolled his silver eyes but didn't try to speak and I slowly lowered my hand "Anyway, come on, we only have a half an hour until the party starts and I haven't decided what I'm going to wear yet."

"Wait, what?" He asked, his eyes wide as I dragged him along behind me.

"I said I haven't chosen an outfit for the party." I repeated.

"I hear you the first time," Valtor growled "My question is why you are bringing me along, I most certainly cannot help you get dressed for the party."

"You're not helping me get dressed, you are helping me to choose a dress."

"Those two things are much too close for comfort" Valtor muttered, probably thinking that I couldn't hear him

I pulled him though the extensive hallways before we reached the grand doorways that led to my bedroom. I pulled him inside and Valtor promptly made himself at home laying on his stomach on my bed.

"Wait there." I commanded unnecessarily "I'll be back with three choices and you have to choose one."

"Fine." He muttered glaring at me playfully. I stuck out my tongue and he laughed, his laughter followed me into the closet as I pulled out three dresses.

"What do you think?" I asked, showing him the three options. All of them were blue long dresses each one had more lace than the next. The look of disgust on Valtor's face would have been amusing if it hadn't been aimed at my outfit choices.

"Do you own anything dark purple, or burgundy, or black?" he asked, eyeing the three dresses "Or something with less lace."

"Of course, not" I huffed indignantly "I'm a princess, lace is expected and plus I like blue, dark colors wouldn't look good on me."

"Little princess I disagree."

I was about to reply when my mother's voice came through the door. "Bloom, open up sweetheart, it's time to get ready."

I turned to face Valtor, "hide" I whispered. He nodded and raised a gloved hand snapping his fingers he disappeared right as my mom opened the door.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" she asked, I nodded and eyed the fabric she had over her arm.

"Whose here?" I asked, sitting on my bed, my mind wondering where Valtor had gone

"Most of the other princesses are here, the princess of Andros, the princess of Isis, and Princess Stella to name a few." I nodded "and of course, Prince Sky and his squire are here. My smile tightened at the mention of the blonde prince. It wasn't confirmed yet but my parents, and his parents were only a stone throws away from confirming the arranged marriage between the two of us.

"That's great mom." I replied, and I could just imagine Valtor laughing at my unenthusiastic response to him.

"Now, your father and I found this dress and thought it would be perfect for your party." She held up the fabric she had been holding to reveal the most awful dress I had ever seen.

It was floor length and rainbow colored with a skirt that flared out almost as wide as it was tall. Attached to the back were two giant wings made of a see-through rainbow fabric, the dress looked incredibly uncomfortable and honestly very dangerous.

"You think I should wear that?" I asked, trying to keep the disdain from my voice

"You'll look gorgeous sweetie go ahead try it on."

I took the dress and moved into my bathroom stripping from my normal clothes and carefully pulling on the monstrosity that was my new dress. Looking in the large mirrors I tried very hard not to scream.

"I wouldn't wear it, but I think you look cute." Valtor said. I turned and found him leaning against the door smirking at the dress.

"I look like a rainbow just threw up on me." I complained, looking at myself in the mirror again.

"Well… you make rainbows work."

I turned to glare at him "Are you trying to get blasted out of the window?" I asked raising my hand

"I was just trying to make you feel better." He replied.

"get out." I hissed attempting to cross my arms over the hideous rainbow monstrosity.

"You don't really want me to go do you?" Valtor asked though his words were choppy thanks to the laughter he was trying to suppress

"Out"

"Fine, fine, happy birthday little princess" he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Despite the major flop that was my party and the ridiculous dress I was forced to wear that was the best birthday I had ever had, because it was the first and only where I spent my time with Valtor.

 **This story is pretty much written from this point on with a possible sequel. How quickly I post the last five chapters depends on you guys though (just saying). See you soon - Livia**


	3. Arranged Marriage

Arranged marriage (Bloom 8 Valtor 10)

"Did your parents ever finally decide who your hand is promised to."

I shuddered as I thought of the boy I was promised to.

"The verdict is..." I paused for dramatic effect "Prince Sky of Eraklyon." Valtor looked like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"My thoughts exactly" I muttered.

"Him, of all people, I always thought he was betrothed to another."

"Princess Diaspro, I know, I thought he was with her too."

"You and Prince Sky, Queen Bloom of Eraklyon, Ms. Bloom Eraklyon." He shuddered

"Don't make fun." I said smirking, pushing him over. The door-bell sounded around the castle. There was the sound of people running around downstairs before the giant door opened.

"Bloom it's for you." One of the guards called over the intercom. I jerked up from the bed, I hadn't been expecting any visitors.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Valtor asked

"No." I replied. "No, I wasn't."

"Bloom!" This time it was my mother who called me

"Wait here." I instructed Valtor.

Even rushing through the hallways of the grand palace of Sparx it took me a solid three minutes to reach the front door. Once I was there I was sweating and bent over attempting to catch my breath expecting whoever had the nerve to show up for a surprise visit would have the decency to wait. That theory was quickly shot to pieces when a throat was cleared, and not by my mother or a guard.

"Prince Sky." I said curtly, giving the blond prince a small curtsey

"Princess Bloom." He responded in much the same manner, his bow practically non-existent

"You surprised me." I commented, not making a move to invite him in "I was not expecting a visit until after it was formally announced that we were meant to be engaged.

My mother shot me a warning glare and I simply glared back, call it childish but she knew I was against this marriage and I was going to make it abundantly clear. She sighed before walking away, the guards following her, leaving me and the prince alone.

"Well, I was in the area and I decided to bring you a small gift." He responded acting as if my sarcastic comment was not uttered.

My eyes narrowed when he claimed to have been 'in the area'. Sparx and Eraklyon were not what you would call neighbors, in fact the only planet near Sparx that he possibly could have been on was Isis, which, meant he had visited a certain blond princess before coming to meet me.

"Would you like to come in Prince Sky?" I asked through clenched teeth as I accepted the small box he was holding out to me.

"No thank you." Sky responded quickly, glancing behind him. "My parents promised to take me to see Red Fountain today, so I need to return to my ship."

The news relieved me, and I attempted to not let it show as I responded, "Maybe another time then?"

He looked conflicted for a moment and I was about to push the large door into his already flat face when he leaned in and placed his lips firmly on mine. I pulled away as soon as I realized what was happening and slapped him across the cheek "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He asked petulantly holding his cheek. "Diaspro lets me do that all the time." He seemed to realize his mistake and quickly tried to correct his statement, but it was too late. I closed the door in his face before he could utter his first excuse. The moment the door closed Valtor appeared behind me.

"I could kill him, or just hex him, and whatever you do don't wear that." My mind struggled to catch up to his sudden appearance followed by a string of comments and commands.

"What?"

"He kissed you without your permission." he said slowly as if I needed it to be explained "Not only that but he practically admitted he's been doing it to that other girl for a while now, it's disgusting isn't he only 8?"

"9." I replied pitifully

"Either way, I could kill him for it. Or since your fairy morals would probably get in the way of murder I could hex him." He then proceeded to pull the small gift box out of my hand "And this is a small jeweled tiara, unfortunately it's been laced with a spell, so I do not suggest you put it on."

"What spell?" I asked

"A bad hair day spell." He muttered rolling his eyes "Nothing life threatening or anything but a present from his other girlfriend no doubt."

"I hate this." I muttered, referring to my engagement.

"Believe it or not, so do I princess." He seemed to war with himself for a minute before coming over to me and wrapping an arm around me. I leaned into his embrace He stiffened as I leaned back into him before wrapping his arms tighter around me.

We both jumped when we heard heels clicking on the extravagant marble floor. I stepped away from Valtor expecting him to disappear as he always did when I was not alone, but he didn't, instead he leaned in closer to me and placed his lips on my cheek. He pulled away slowly, "That is how a first kiss is supposed to be done, especially at 8." With that he disappeared.

"Bloom, why don't you invite," She looked around before glancing at the closed door. "Prince Sky left." She said unnecessarily.

"yeah," I replied unable to truly focus on my mother "he said something about his parents taking him to Red Fountain."

"What a shame, I was going to invite him to have lunch with us"

"Maybe another time." I said, still not truly paying any attention to my mother.

"Well lunch is ready, come wash up." With that my mother once again left down one of the palaces many extensive hallways. I had been expecting Valtor to reappear with the disappearance of my mother, but I remained alone and not for the first time I wondered if I was upset or relieved about that fact. As I walked towards the grand dinging room though I realized that in spite everything the answer was that I was very upset he had not reappeared after his impromptu kiss.

So, with the engagement to a horrible man looming over my head and the knowledge that this (whatever me and Valtor had) could never be, I pressed a hand to the cheek Valtor had kissed and for the first time I imagined what life could be like if we had been allowed to be together.


	4. Fairy Princess

"Normal people take the front door." I commented from my position on the bed. I was lying on my stomach reading a book about something called Enchantix.

"How in the world did you know I was here?"

I looked dover my shoulder to where Valtor had just become visible, a look of shock on his face.

"I've ben practicing, I can now do the same thing you do, you know, the one where you can sense the other piece of the dragon flame."

Valtor looked impressed as he crossed his arms over his chest "I'm impressed fairy princess."

I groaned "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because you are literally a fairy princess and because you are always dressed in bright colors."

"They only seem bright because yours are so drab in comparison. Why do you wear such dark colors?" I asked Valtor, taking in his black jeans and black tee shirt.

"Because, every so often you want to express your darker side, or in my case, every day."

"Would you stop calling me fairy princess if I stopped wearing such bright colors?"

"Maybe, but I can't imagine you wearing anything else, so I needn't worry about that." He reasoned, letting his body fall into my multicolored beanbag chair.

"I can be dark when I want to." I replied, turning over so that I was looking at him.

"Sure you can fairy princess." He flicked his wrist and my closet door opened, clothes started flying out and past Valtor, his eyes only stayed on a piece of clothing for a second before he moved on to the next.

Ten minutes later he had sorted through all my clothes. "This," he said, holding up an outfit combination consisting of dark jeans and a lavender halter neck top "Is the darkest outfit you own." I sighed but didn't argue. "I'm afraid fairy princess is going to be your nickname for life."

"I'll show you." I muttered, turning back to my book. "I'll be dark next time you see me, so leave"

"But I just got here." Valtor said, sitting up from the beanbag.

"Yes, and now you're leaving." I concentrated my powers on the window and it burst open.

Valtor sighed but stood up "I'm going to leave, but only because you impressed me with that feat of magic." I waved over my shoulder "And when you come back you'd better come with more information on Enchantix."

"Will do fairy princess." I turned and threw my book at him, but he was gone.

It took several weeks but eventually Valtor came back. "What are you wearing?" Valtor asked while chuckling.

His eyes flashed from the dark blue crop top to the grey sleeveless hoodie zipped only to my belly button. His gaze lingered slightly on the exposed skin of my stomach before his eyes drifted down to the short ruffled black skirt that left most of my legs exposed. By the time his eyes reached the black converse on my feet (those being a gift from my parents from a trip they took to earth), his eyes looked ready to fall out of his skull. "Clothes," I responded trying not to laugh.

"That's debatable." He muttered his eyes once again landing on the exposed skin.

"Eyes up here buddy." I said laughing

"Sorry but you are showing so much skin it's distracting.

"Bloom!" Both of our eyes snapped to the door "Bloom, what are you wearing?" my mother asked. My eyes drifted towards where Valtor had been standing and I was not surprised to see him gone.

"Clothes" I responded, laughing to myself. Valtor and my mother had both had the same reaction, though, my mother's eyes were quickly filling with horror, and emotion Valtor had not shown when admiring my outfit.

"Well change into something sensible young lady, your fiancé and his family will be here soon, and you cannot greet the King and Queen of Eraklyon in… that." With one last glance at my outfit my mother turned on her heel and exited my room.

"I'm agreeing with your mother Bloom." Valtor said, reappearing, his eyes still drawn to the bare skin at my waist.

"Your outfit is completely inappropriate to wear to dinner tonight"

"yeah?" I asked, "And why's that?"

"Because my eyes are drawn to your naked skin, just like that stupid prince's eyes will be, do you really want him seeing your thighs?"

The thought made me shudder, but I also wanted to get rid of my nickname. "Is that your way of saying you'll be jealous that the prince gets to see all this?"

"No." Valtor said quickly "Bloom, why are you being so much like me today? This teasing is not like you."

"Exactly." I said, walking towards him "Besides, you're the one who commented on my clothing choices, I thought you would like this one."

His yes lit up and I knew he finally understood why I was dressed the way I was "is this about your nickname Bloom?" he asked, placing a gloved hand under my chin. I couldn't help but notice the way the gloves complemented his leather jacket and jeans and that his t shirt was dark grey today instead of black.

"Give me a new nickname and I'll change, otherwise you have to suffer watching the prince eyeing me up."

"You know fairy princess isn't mocking?"

"What?"

"I don't call you fairy princes to mock you Bloom. I call you that because you are just that, you are what every princess should be, kind, compassionate, beautiful. And fairy, never feel ashamed of being called a fairy, fairies are powerful, ruthless, the people who support this entire dimension."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that being called a fairy princess should be considered one of the highest compliments a girl can receive, and this is me, calling you a fairy princess, not as an insult but to express how much I admire you." The tips of his ears turned pink and before I would respond he disappeared. I looked around for him, despite the dragon fire connection telling me he was truly gone. In surveying the room my eyes landed on a book laying on my bed. The title "Inside Enchantix" seeming to glow on the cover.

That was the first time I realized that Valtor may have feelings for me, real feelings. It was also the first time I admitted to myself, that maybe, just maybe, I had feelings for him too.


	5. The Promise

The Promise (Bloom 12, Valtor 14)

"I think you are my best friend." Valtor said suddenly, looking at me over his book.

"You think?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think, I've never had a friend before you, so I don't know what makes a best friend."

I thought about it for a moment. I knew that Valtor was from a special family and that he didn't get much love from his caretakers. "Well, a best friend is someone you can trust, a person you hang out with every day, a person you care about. I consider you my best friend." I said the last part quietly not sure whether I wanted him to hear it. For better or for worse he did hear me, and he beamed, one of the first real smiles I had seen on him

"Good because I got you this." He crawled over to where I was sitting and opened his palm where a ring was sitting, it was small and made up of obsidian, on the inside the words 'best friends forever' were carved and between the start and end of the saying was his symbol made of flames, it represented the both of us. The symbol was all him and the flames were me.

"It's beautiful." I gasped. He mumbled something before taking one of my hands into his gloved hand and slipping the ring over my ring finger.

"I have decided." He said, his expression oddly sentimental "You are my best friend and that no matter what happens I want you to always remember me."

I smiled at him, tears in my eyes. "That's so sweet Valtor."

"Promise me you will always be my friend." He asked, I nodded "promise that no matter what happens you will always be my friend. I need to hear you say It out loud." Valtor's voice had taken on an edge, something between panic and begging.

Taking his face between my hands I forced him to look into my eyes, to look at me. "You have always been and will always be my best friend." I said, staring into his eyes "I know that no matter what happens I will always remember you."

My words seemed to calm him somewhat, but his calm didn't last long, he started to look worried and fiddled with his fingers, I had never seen him so nervous.

"I am so sorry Bloom."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"I'm leaving soon, and I don't know when I'll be back, I just wanted you to know how much I care for you before I leave."

"Are you apologizing for leaving?" I asked confused. Valtor shook his head and didn't look me in the eye. "Valtor." I said his name cautiously hoping to convince him to look at me, to acknowledge my presence especially if this was going to be one of the last times I saw him.

"I'm apologizing for what I'm going to do when I get back."

"What are you going to do when you get back?" I asked placing my hand on his face. He shrugged away from my hand and his eyes refused to meet mine "What are you going to do?!" I yelled, backing away from him slightly.

"Bloom please understand..."

"Valtor, do not speak to me unless you are going to tell me what has you so scared."

"Can't you see, I can't, they will hurt me if I tell anyone, if I tell you both of us."

"Who Valtor, who us going to hurt us if you tell me anything?"

"The…" He dropped to the ground and started to writhe and scream.

"Valtor, Valtor please speak to me."

"Please don't make, say anything." I had never heard him beg but watching him speak though his teeth as he rolled around on the floor made me break.

"I won't Valtor, I promise."

At my words his entire body relaxed "I'm so sorry Bloom." He repeated, his cheeks were suspiciously wet, and I moved to wipe the tears away when my mothers voice sounded through the door.

"Bloom, are you alright, I heard screaming"

"I'm fine mom." I said thought he door, my eyes never leaving Valtor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom." I was desperate to make her go away. Whatever fit Valtor had just suffered had weakened him significantly and he had not disappeared as he usually did. If my mother came in she would see him, then we would have a bigger problem. I let out a sigh when I heard her footsteps moving away.

"Bloom, Fairy Princess, my best friend, please take care of yourself, do not throw yourself in danger, and whatever you do watch out, always."

"Valtor, you're scaring me." I said, backing away from him

"Good," he said sitting up "You should be scared, always scared, for now Sparx is safe but soon, very soon." He doubled over and moaned. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

My ring burned as he put one on himself "We will always be connected Bloom, never forget me. Promise you will never forget me, forget us."

"I promise." He disappeared then, disappearing in a cloud of flames. That was the first time I wished I could take all the pain, the suffering Valtor lived though and take it for myself.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the probably confusing nature of this chapter. Anyway, only two chapter left in this story. The next chapter should more than make up for how short this chapter was. Anyway, the last two are fully written and completely edited so the rate of reviews will proabably determine when the next chapter will come out.**


	6. Falling to Pieces

Falling to pieces (Bloom 15, Valtor 17)

I ran through the castle dodging around a falling column. My dress getting caught on pieces of the broken floor and ripping.

"Mom, where are you mom." I ran into a figure and at first I thought it was my mother but a stinging I hadn't felt in a while told me otherwise. I looked down at the ring Valtor had given me before he left and realized that for the first time since he had given it to me it was burning. He was close, he was here.

"Valtor!" I exclaimed, very happy to see my best friend "What are you doing here, don't you realize that the castle is being destroyed." My joy quickly morphed into terror as I realized that now both Valtor and I were in danger.

"I know." He replied, his tone emotionless.

I stopped moving and stared at the boy I had come to care for very much and suddenly I froze. As flames engulphed my palace and Sparx fell around us I froze, staring at him.

"You're not on my side, are you?" I asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"No." he replied.

It had been obvious, since the first day we had met it had been obvious that he was not a good guy. He was dark, evil, I had just been blocking it out for the past decade

I fingered the ring and his eyes fell on my hand, his usually bright grey eyes darkened to the color of storm clouds and there was so much grief in his eyes that I felt like crying.

"You can give that back if you want to." He finally said, "I would understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

I considered his words. I was a princess and he was an evil warlock. All the odds were stacked against us, we were not meant to be friends but rather mortal enemies, yet I couldn't bring myself to give it back.

"I don't think I will." I replied, not looking at him but rather at the ring.

"I know this may sound crazy but you are still my best friend. We will see each other again, and maybe then I will return your gift but until then…" I trailed off and looked up at him. He was staring at me, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion. He quickly griped my wrist and pulled me towards him. A loud crash sounded behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see a large column laying right where I had been standing.

"See, there is some good in you." I said breathlessly, painfully aware of his hand still on my wrist.

"Not as much as you seem to think." He replied. The screams of my people woke me from the trance Valtor had caused "Go to Earth." He said backing away from me and looking around frantically

"But my people, my parents."

He stared at me and gave me a long hard look.

"There is nothing you can do to save them if you don't leave now!"

It was the harshest way he had ever spoken to me

"If you don't leave within two minutes your kingdom will crumble and you will share the same fate of those who have already fallen, if you escape now you can come back and repair. You need to live to save this planet."

The harsh reality of what he was saying sunk in and my knees buckled. Valtor reached out quickly and caught me as another pillar and part of the roof crashed down.

"You need to live Bloom, live for your people, your kingdom, for me."

The last part was so quiet I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or real, either way it gave me the strength to stand."

Valtor had already made a portal and was standing by it waiting for me.

"I'll see you again." He promised

"I don't think you will." A high pithed voice screeched.

I shrieked and looked around. Three witches were coming towards us.

Valtor stepped between me and them and I was torn. I wanted to help, defend him from the witches but I knew that I had to escape to give anyone a chance.

"You have betrayed us." One of them yelled at Valtor.

"You were trying to help the princess."

"Bloom, Go now."

I stood there, frozen for what felt like a very long time. He was a good guy, he didn't deserve anything that the witches were going to do to him, deep down I knew that this was his fate, he would crumble protecting me. I didn't want that to happen.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered into his coat."

"Bloom," he whispered back, his voice strained as if he was only holding on to his control by a thread "If you jump in now I promise I will follow right behind you."

I looked up into his eyes and saw his plea, he wanted me gone, safe away from the witches, who were gearing up to attack the both of us.

"Promise?" I asked, my tone much like his was the day he gave me my ring

He stared down at me, his eyes burning, and he nodded. We both turned towards the ancestresses.

They all launched an attack, just as I jumped through the portal. The last thing I hear before it closed was a scream of agony. Valtor's scream of agony.

I came out of the portal hard, flipping midair and landing on my feet, which promptly gave out causing me to roll several times before coming to a complete stop.

I look frantically behind me hoping beyond all hope that Valtor had come out on the other side with me. He hadn't. Tears streamed down my face, he had saved me, and I realized now that he had never planned on coming out with me, he had simply said it to make me jump.

With that in mind I pulled my knees up to my chest, my tattered gown covering my body, and I began to weep.

I cried long and hard, never moving from my spot, a hole in my heart slowly tearing open and growing wider every second I was away from him. I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't lookup, I couldn't. I was afraid that if I tried to move I would finally lose it and come apart.

"What's wrong?"

I tried to reply, I really did. But I had lost my best friend, my rock, everything I had believed in. I would be lying if I said I didn't see this coming, but it still hurt. I continued to cry, horrible loud sobs that sounded so sad.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I looked up and saw a brunet woman staring down at me concerned

I shook my head, tears falling harder, only one person could comfort me now and there was no way for him to be here, not anymore.

"It's alright." She said, rubbing my back in soothing circles "You're going to be ok."

I tried to believe her, I really wanted to, but I knew, deep inside that I was not ok and that I wasn't going to be for a very long time.

Eventually I would look ok, I would make sure of it but inside, inside was a different story. I was broken, shattered, falling to pieces.


	7. The Realm of Omega

The Realm of Omega (Bloom 15, Valtor 17)

 **Valtor's POV**

"You have betrayed us." Belladonna cried

"You were trying to help the princess."

"Bloom, go now!" I screamed at my fairy princess.

She stood there, seemingly lost in her own thoughts and I kept glancing between her and the ancestresses. If I didn't get her out of there soon that attack was going to hit the both of us and that was one thing I didn't want to happen.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered, burying her head into the back of my coat. It broke my heart to hear her so sad, but I would not let it affect me, I was going to keep her safe if it was the last thing I did.

"Bloom," I whispered back, my voice was off, the stress of my current situation much more than any fifteen-year-old could handle. "If you jump in now I promise I will follow right behind you."

she looked up into my eyes and saw my plea, she knew I wanted her gone, safe, away from the witches, who were gearing up to attack the both of us.

"Promise?" she asked, her tone much like mine was the day I gave her the ring. A pleading tone, one where you wish beyond all hope that the other will keep their promise.

My heart broke as I stared into her large trusting eyes. I knew I couldn't verbally promise to her that I would follow so I nodded instead. We both turned towards the ancestresses. They all launched an attack, just as she jumped through the portal. It closed right as the attack hit home, causing me to scream out in agony. I just hoped she hadn't heard it.

I fell to my knees as attack after attack landed on me. I was well used to punishment, but this was different, this was a horrible feeling as if I was being torn from the inside out, but I knew, deep inside that the attacks were not what was causing me pain.

I curled myself into a ball and waited, it could have been minutes, hours or days, I didn't know, all I know is that eventually the attacks stopped, and the ancestresses screams replaced my own.

I dared to open my eyes and was met by the sight of the remaining Sparxian people (Including Oritel and Mirium) beating down the witches. Unfortunately for them the witches had just enough power left to trap them all in a place where no rescue party would ever dare to go, Obsidian.

I lied there, still curled in on myself, still regretting sending Bloom away, my shirt had been complete burned away by the magic but miraculously my coat (which had fallen a few inches from me after the first attack) was ok. I pulled it on and stood weakly, just as the Eraklyon royal guard and the Solarian royal guard burst into the room.

I knew what it must have looked like to them. Me, standing in the wreckage, alone, bodies scattered everywhere and snow and ice quickly starting to cover the entire planet (One last curse from Belladonna).

"Halt" One of the guards said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even an all-powerful wizard would know when to quit. I was surrounded, I knew there was no escape (Especially since I didn't have the magic left to create a portal, or even teleport myself a couple of feet.)

The guards came in closer, their weapons raised, and soon Enchantix fairies came in behind them, all of them pointing their different types of magic at me.

"You are under arrest for the destruction of Sparx and the murder of the royal family"

The hole in my chest opened just a little bit wider at the indirect mention of Bloom.

"I didn't kill the royal family." I ground out. They could accuse me of anything they wanted except for that. I refused to be held accountable for killing a family that was very much alive, the family of the girl I loved.

The guard merely shrugged and gestured for the fairies to be ready as his troops slowly crept towards me.

I knew where they were going to send me. Omega, a planet of ice where only the worst of the worst were sent. Honestly, I wanted to go, frozen in a block of ice I could be numb, away from the rest of the world.

To keep up pretenses I shot attacks at the guards, but they were weak and easily deflected by the fairies hovering above us. Magic blocking cuffs were quickly snapped on to my wrist and I didn't fight them as they put me into a cage and loaded me onto a ship.

I stood quietly with a scowl on my face as they prepped me to be frozen. I watched vacantly as they carved a sign

'Valtor- Frozen for eternity'

I smiled as they finally encased me in ice and dropped me down onto the cold dead planet.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little bonus chapter, I wasn't originally going to write it, but I felt you guys deserved it. Special thanks to** **AethuranKR** **, Midnight's Fire, iamtheblackbird, Neko-Chan, XXX, and Tashi Mishka and to all of you who have favorited and followed me and this story. Now, I have decided that this will be the end of this story and I will be working on losing what's mine and a new project. In my head aI do have an idea for a sequel though so we will see.**


End file.
